The present invention relates to an actuator for a hydraulic brake system of bicycles. The actuator includes at least one chamber filled with oil which is pushed by a piston to actuate brake mechanism.
A conventional brake system for bicycles generally includes two calipers each have a brake pad connected thereto and the two brake pads are located on two sides of a wheel rim. Each caliper is connected one end of a brake cable and the other end of the brake cable is connected to a brake lever so that when pulling the brake lever, the brake cable is pulled to pivot the calipers to let the two brake pads move toward the wheel rim to stop the rim. An inherent shortcoming is that the brake cables will be loosened after being used for a period of time. Once the brake cables are loosened, a skilled person is required to adjust the tension of the brake cables. Although hydraulic brake systems are developed and used on some types of bicycles, the cost of the hydraulic brake system is high and occupies a lot space.
The present invention intends to provide an actuator for a hydraulic brake system that has a compact box with a chamber filled with oil. A piston is movably received in the chamber and pushes the oil to operate the brake mechanism when pulling a brake lever.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an actuator for a hydraulic brake system of bicycle includes a box having a chamber and a passage which communicates with the a chamber. Hydraulic oil is filled in the chamber and the passage. A piston is movably inserted into the a chamber and a brake cable is fixedly connected to the piston. The passage is connected with a brake mechanism so that when pulling a brake lever to pull the brake cable, the piston is moved to push the hydraulic oil to the passage to actuate the brake mechanism.
The object of the present invention is to provide an actuator that precisely transfers hydraulic oil to actuate the brake mechanism.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.